Passion
by That's Real Magic
Summary: 'Should we be doing this' he murmured against plush lips, her fingers already working loose the buttons of his shirt. 'It's a bit fast right' Harry/Padma


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Which makes my bank account cry.**

* * *

 **Passion**

* * *

They nearly fell over as Padma opened her door with a flick of her wrist, her other hand pulling him in by the front of his shirt. Heavy breaths wafting between them.

Her arms looped around his neck, pulling his head down as Harry's arms wrapped around her waist, an eager palm cupping her pert backside.

'Should we be doing this?' he murmured against plush lips, her fingers already working loose the buttons of his shirt. 'It's a bit fast right?'

'Maybe,' Padma said hurriedly, her fingers roving over his chest and ribs as she drank in a body borne of months and years of Quidditch practice. 'Does it matter?'

His gaze dipped to her plunging neckline, her soft flesh enticing him to explore what her white dress hid.

She pressed her lips to his and his resolution dwindled. The fullness of her breasts, the tempting curve of her hips, her delectable taste- they burned into him, his body demanding immediate relief.

' _Padma_ ,' he breathed out.

Their tongues beginning to battle for dominance, breaking only as far as each other's arms to draw breath, his eyes once again dipping down to her cleavage.

'You're staring,' Padma teased as her lips trailed from his jaw to his neck, nibbling as desire glittered in her dark eyes. 'You've been staring all night.'

Her breath tingled against his skin, her kisses growing insistent with each press of her lips to his neck. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be,' she murmured with another languid kiss, her hands tracing a burning path up and down his chest. 'I want you staring.'

'It's a good dress,' Harry agreed, claiming another kiss from his soon-to-be lover. 'You look amazing in it.'

Padma's arms shifted around his shoulders, her fingers playing with his hairline as she smiled easily. A slow and seductive move that put him further on edge. 'Take it off of me.'

He felt his mouth open, uncertainty slowly edging his lust. Before he could fully acknowledge it, her lips teased his. 'Don't think about how fast this is,' she whispered. Another slow caress as she began leading him away from the front door. 'Or blame the alcohol.'

'It could be,' Harry murmured and a finger was pressed to his lips.

'I want this Harry,' Padma let her hand run down his belly to grip his belt buckle. 'I want you, I don't care it's the first date. I wouldn't have brought you home if I didn't want you here.'

Harry groaned as her hand stroked him through his trousers. Her dark eyes focused on his own, blazing with need. 'Stay.'

 _Fuck it,_ his brain hissed at him.

'Lock the door Padma,' Harry said, taking her hand from his groin, shucking his shirt off and kissing her fiercely. 'Let's see what that dress looks like on the floor.'

A flick of Padma's wand locked them in for the night as she led him into her bedroom, the light following them languidly as shoes were banished from their feet with an afterthought.

The bedroom door shut slowly behind them and Padma was back in his arms before the door had shut, her lips on his with the sound of a click behind him.

Her hands moving over his chest again, moving his shirt off his shoulders, her eyes running over his chest again as his dipped again to hers.

With a quick kiss and a low moan, Padma pulled away, just as his hand began to cup her breast. 'Take off my dress Harry.'

She leant into him as his fingers trailed up her spine, a fluttering of her eyelashes drawing his gaze to her lips. He found the zip and pulled it down slowly, excitement buzzing between them as Padma's dress fell from her shoulders.

The beautiful witch stepped back, allowing him to drink in her image.

The cream of her bra and panties accentuated the glorious tone of her skin. The hint of her hardened nipples beneath the intricate pattern made his mouth water.

They met halfway, the softness of her almost naked body caused him to ache. Her hands went from his neck as they kissed down, her fingers tracing his collarbone and lingering as his own fingers explored the heated flesh of her back.

He needed more.

Padma moaned into his neck as he pulled her to him, his hardness rubbing against her belly as she nibbled his neck.

' _Harry_ ,' she pleaded, her fingers working past his belt, slipping into his trousers.

Her hand grazed his straining length, her half-lidded gaze meeting his just in time for another swift, steamy kiss.

'You're so big,' she moaned, giving him a gentle squeeze that made his head spin.

Another sensual taste of her lips as she led them to her bed. His fingers ran through her soft hair. Long, black hair that fell past her shoulders in tantalizing waves of satin.

Padma pulled him down into a deeper kisses, her thighs hitting the edge of the bed, bringing them to stop.

She made to move them but Harry stopped her, his fingers tracing her back, a slow smirk spreading across her face.

'Off,' he ordered, kissing her slowly.

The cream bra was gone and forgotten as more caramel flesh was exposed. Her hard nipples under his tongue as Padma landed on her back, moaning and gasping with every roll of his tongue.

 _'Harry.'_

He nibbled and suckled, earning himself delighted sounds as he repositioned himself, his knees sinking into the matress as he attempted to kneel.

She stopped him, a stroke of his chin bringing him up to look at her flushed face.

Without being told he moved up to her mouth, capturing the sweetness of her tongue as it engulfed his, eager hands reaching down his body to push down his trousers, nimble feet pushing them down when her hands couldn't reach until mercifully, Harry too was left in only one piece of clothing.

They ground together, the thin fabric barely barring his hardness from her centre, the panting growing fervent between them when they finally broke apart.

'Do you have one?' Padma whispered into his ear, her arms going around his shoulders to play with his hair as messy kisses peppered his neck and shoulders.

'One?' Harry murmured, confused and distracted as their lips met again.

'A potion Harry.' She pulled back, looking him in the eye. 'Or a condom?'

'Oh,' he said, nodding as she let him back against her, kissing slowly as his hands move to her arse. 'Yeah, took a potion before I came out.'

'That confident were you?' Padma asked, a nibble on his lip driving him mental. Their bodies grinding together languidly, enjoying the feeling of his hardness against her centre.

'Precaution,' Harry groaned against her lips.

'Mmm,' Padma moaned. 'Good.'

With that she tugged down his boxers, leaving him naked. He was on her again, a fresh hunger to the way her lips crashed against his, their bodies grinding with fresh need.

Running his thumb over her throbbing clit, a groan of purest need murmuring past his lover's lips as he made circles and ghosted his lips over her own.

'Harry,' she half whimpered-half growled.

Her body rocked against his fingers as they replaced his thumb, energetic circles making her moan softly, a quiet _fuck_ making him throb to his base.

Their eyes met, a flash of something that pushed him on.

Harry cupped her sex, her heat urging him to touch more, to stroke, to please.

Slipping a finger into her wetness, Padma bit. A pained groan escaping her lips as he moved deeper into her. Harry gasped as Padma's hand reached for his wet tip, her fingers teasing his head delicately.

Harry moaned, letting his eyes flicker closed as she squeezed and stroked him with a gentle palm, driving him mad. 'Fuck that feels good.'

'Uh huh,' Padma mumbled, her half-lidded eyes closing as his thumb continued to tease her clit. ' _Harry_.'

There was a tug behind his base, his member pulsed in her loosened grip and Harry groaned as Padma pulled him down on top of her roughly.

 _'Now,'_ she demanded, breaking the kiss with a gasp as he entered her.

Desperate, hungry thrusts and eager roll of her hips- they kept missing their rhythm, too lost in their pleasure to think of anything else. Their grunts of pleasure, cheap imitations that underscored the sensations they could feel across their skin. Locked eyes, his hand ran across her thigh.

' _Padma_.' He stressed her name out, slowing his movement. He moved into her slowly, the fullness of him making her grunt.

A soft smile tugged on her lips up, their bodies moving in a slow, glorious roll that made her clutch around his throbbing member. _'More.'_

The Indian witch wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in with each thrust and roll, throbbing pleasure rocketing up his shaft with each forward motion he made.

They moved together instinctively, the speed never growing nor the strength of their shagging. Harry pulled back to look down on the splayed out form of his lover, Padma's hands torn between clutching at the pure white of her duvet and cupping her breast and delicately fingering her nipple.

Long, black hair fanned out above and beside her, her body jutting, breasts bouncing with his every thrust.

His eyes were drawn to their joining, the sight of him disappearing into her glistening heat making him ache for release.

He suckled a breast, a soft moan punctuating Padma's approval. Her body driving itself further into the mattress, eyes shut in ecstasy as she rolled her hips with urgent need.

'Wait,' she forced out, pushing him back and away from her delicious heat. 'Wait Harry.'

He came to a stop and watched with hungry eyes as Padma rolled onto her stomach, pushing herself up onto all fours.

'More,' she purred, guiding him back into her. Her plump arse demanding to be spanked.

 _'Fuck,'_ he groaned as she rocked into him, using his hard dick for her pleasure.

He watched her. Hypnotised by the arch of her spine and bouncing arse, determined to not interrupt her desperate movements, even as they became too much to bare.

Sweat pooled on his brow and lips from the force of his restraint. Harry shut his eyes and with a groan, he gripped her hips, his pleasure bordering on painful now.

Padma moaned for him, her cries pleading and desperate. The sound of their slapping flesh filling the room as her moans echoed in his ears- her long, drawn out sounds pushing him deeper into her.

Her hand reached round, grabbing air until he held it. His remaining hand squeezing her hip as she looked over her shoulder to watch him fuck her.

With their fingers and eyes locked, Harry thrust as Padma slammed back onto him. Her eyes fluttering shut as she moaned, words lost into single syllables of purest pleasure as Padma's grip tightened around his fingers.

Pressure spread up his shaft, with each throb of his length. Padma groaned and her sex clenched, squeezing around him.

' _Harry,_ ' she gasped and he felt the inescapable ending racing through him.

' _Padma_.'

The witch gasped and moaned low as their hips bucked with the shuddering orgasm they shared. Padma's gaze slipped from Harry as her grip on his hand tightened and loosened with the final throes of their climax.

As one they collapsed forward, still joined, recapturing their breath. Her lips trailing the length of his fingers- the only part of him she could reach from his place on top of her.

'Fuck,' Harry groaned as he forced himself to slip out of her, collapsing next to her.

She unfurled on the bed, legs stretched out as she lifted herself to rest on his chest, breathless kisses intermittent with deep breaths.

He was still throbbing, each fresh pulse making his stiff member bounce slightly against Padma's thigh.

'Burns,' she mumbled into his skin. 'Damn.'

He could only nod as he leant his head back into the bed.

It wasn't until Padma's breathing turned soft and rhythmic that he realised she had fallen asleep on top of him.

Harry could only hope their second date went as well as this one.


End file.
